communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Calendar
Try it out at scratchpad:Calendar. : Discuss the feature at Forum:New calendar feature The Wikia Calendar tool is an easy to use application that lets people add events to a calendar. The calendar of events can be displayed on any page using the tag "". This will display a box that lists any existing events and also allows the user to easily add new events. By default, three months are shown. You can change this using Adding an event Before adding the first event, you should save on any page. Then follow the "add an event" link. Adding an event creates a page for the event, and categorises the page with 2007/02/05. The date is a sort code, which means the events will appear chronologically when viewed at Category:Events. The calender only accepts dates in the future, not in the past. You can also add events without using the form. Just add 2007/02/05 to any page to put it on the calendar. More than one calendar To make a new calendar, or one with a different category to the default "events", use This creates a new "Holidays" calendar. Events added here will be in the Holidays category. You can show multiple calendars on one wiki by adding this category= variable. If you category name has more than one word, you need to use an underscore in the calendar tag. For example, Recurring events Events happening on more than one date will not show properly on the calendar. If something happens on February 1st and March 1st, and you add 2007/02/12007/03/1, the event will only be shown in March. The last date code is the one used by the calendar, so the Febraury occurrence is ignored. You need to create separate pages for the February and March events. Internationalisation Most of the messages used in this feature can be edited, allowing you to translate your calendar. Just ask an admin to edit these pages on your wiki: :MediaWiki:av_add_button_label - Add :MediaWiki:av_date_field_label - Date (yyyy/mm/dd): :MediaWiki:av_description_field_label - Description (wikitext): :MediaWiki:av_help - I you want to make an existing page into an event, edit it and add the following to the end, substituting the correct date for "YYYY/MM/DD": YYYY/MM/DD To rename an event, go to its article and use the 'Move' tab. To delete an event, either delete the article itself, or remove it from the '$1' category. You must be logged in to do these things. :MediaWiki:av_invalid_date - Remember to enter a DATE in year/month/day format. :MediaWiki:av_invalid_request - There are required variables missing from the request. Your script is broken. :MediaWiki:av_no_title - Remember to enter a TITLE. :MediaWiki:av_page_title - Add an Event (in the page title) :MediaWiki:Addevent - Add an Event (in Special:Specialpages) :MediaWiki:av_title_exists - There is already an article with that title. Try another. :MediaWiki:av_title_field_label - Title: The following parts can't be changed yet: "Upcoming Events", "Add an Event" link, month names. Styling your calendar The styles used by the calendar can be found in calendar_extension.css. For example, if you want the "upcoming events" display to always be shown at 50% width, you can add the following to , or the wiki's style sheet: .upcoming_events { width: 50%; } Calendar Category:AWB